The present invention relates, in general, to a bed, and more particularly to a hospital bed or nursing bed of a type including a frame with movable components which are adjustable by at least one electric motor accommodated in a casing and actuated by a control block which includes a printed circuit board and is disposed within the casing or externally onto the casing or separately from the casing.
Hospital beds or nursing beds are known in many designs. Oftentimes, the patient is incapable to adjust the frame, for example the leg portion or the back portion so that the adjustment must be carried out by the nursing staff. Therefore, beds are increasingly in demand which are equipped with drives to adjust the movable components so that the patient is only required to operate a hand switch to initiate the adjustment whereby certain functions, in particular those provided for therapy are triggered solely by the nursing staff.
The drive or drives are designed to best suit the required operations. Typically, hospitals or nursing homes place several beds in a single room. While each bed is equipped with a reading lamp, in situations when the patient needs to get up during nighttime and thus the lighting for the room is turned off, it is normally necessary for another person that is not bed-ridden to switch on the reading lamp. In addition, other patients in the room may become annoyed when a reading lamp is turned on during nighttime for a patient to leave the bed. Still, it is necessary to illuminate the respective area around the bed to allow a patient to safely leave the bed and subsequently get back into the bed. While it is conceivable to install a night lamp underneath the bed frame securely fix it thereto, it is still necessary, regardless of its configuration, to connect the lamp to an electric wall outlet via a fixed or loose cable. The presence of such a cable is, however, annoying in particular during daily cleaning works.